


вне времени

by ephemeralmist



Category: The Council (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: луи стучит в дверь вашингтона, и ему отвечают почти мгновенно. громкое «входите!» раздаётся с той стороны, и де рише действительно входит
Relationships: George Washington/Louis de Richet
Kudos: 1





	вне времени

⠀

луи видит клинок в руке элизабет.

 _его разум слишком отравлен, чтобы он мог что-то видеть_.

луи закрывает глаза и слышит удаляющийся голос элизабет.

**щелчок.**

в следующее мгновение он просыпается и оказывается в кабинете лорда мортимера. тот сидит напротив луи и что-то говорит, но де рише не понимает, что именно. с трудом он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на губах хозяина поместья, стараясь прочесть по ним хотя бы что-то. он различает слова «девушка», «остров» и «книга», однако общего смысла всё никак не может уловить. к тому же, луи не понимает, _как_ он здесь оказался. за спиной лорда висит «ночной кошмар», и молодой человек чувствует, как его затягивают краски картины. когда де рише уже готов к очередной потере сознания, тишина вокруг схлопывается, и речь собеседника становится отчётливей.

— мистер вашингтон хочет видеть вас у себя, луи, — мягко говорит лорд мортимер. такое ощущение, будто всё это время он понимал, что творится с его гостем, но намеренно не пытался вывести его из состоянии отчуждения и вернуть связь с реальностью. _кажется_ , что всё это лорду мортимеру на руку.

— почему? — спрашивает луи и ещё до того, как слова вылетают изо рта, думает, что сейчас услышит свой хриплый, простуженный голос. его удивлению нет предела, когда этого не происходит. звуки чисты, как если бы они были отражением самого громкого эха в самых далёких горах, где человек если и побывал, то ни за что не признается.

— вам лучше узнать этого у него, — у мортимера такое лицо, будто он едва сдерживается, чтобы не подмигнуть. луи не понимает.

он встаёт и снова ожидает — что его будет шатать. этого не происходит, как и в случае с голосом, и пусть, пусть это будет совпадением: сейчас он хочет списать всё на это, в детектива можно поиграть и потом.

мортимер не предпринимает попыток остановить его или послать слугу в сопровождение, поэтому де рише спускается на второй этаж сам. несмотря на чувство раздвоенности, он всё ещё чётко помнит расположение комнат, поэтому не блуждает по кругу, а идёт прямо к комнате вашингтона. по пути он не встречает никого, — и это было бы странно, если бы не было так привычно: слуги лорда привыкли быть незаметными, а у его гостей достаточно причин для того, чтобы в обществе казаться дружелюбными, а затем расходиться по комнатам и не обмениваться ни словом до следующего собрания.

луи стучит в дверь вашингтона, и ему отвечают почти мгновенно.

громкое «входите!» раздаётся с той стороны, и де рише действительно входит.

прямиком в галлюцинацию.

боль бьёт под дых неожиданно, как и всегда, и де рише сгибается пополам, обхватывая голову обеими руками, а когда наконец может встать, видит рядом с собой джорджа вашингтона.

 _всё, как и должно быть_.

только.

только?

— луи, вы меня слышите? — в звуке его голоса столько беспокойства и боли, что луи задаётся вопросом: откуда? если первое ему ещё понятно, то второе — нет. абсолютно нет. ни капли.

— да, — отвечает человек за его спиной. де рише оборачивается и видит самого себя. нет, вот в этом нет ничего удивительного: в видениях такое случается.

— у вас кровь, луи.

он бросает быстрый взгляд на своего двойника: действительно, по левой руке прямо на персидский ковёр стекает струйка крови. откуда?

луи не понимает. снова. интересно, сегодня день такой или что с ним не так?

— всё в порядке, просто царапина, — пытается отшутиться де рише, но у него не получается: вашингтон подходит к нему и, достав что-то из внутреннего кармана, говорит:

— дайте руку, луи.

де рише медлит.

— _дайте руку, луи_.

настоящего луи прошибает пот. он смотрит, как его двойник из видения протягивает ладонь вашингтону, и чувствует, как кончики его собственных пальцев дрожат, будто бы ощущая чужие прикосновения. он сжимает кулаки и тут же шипит от боли, но не обращает на это внимания, поглощённый зрелищем.

— всё хорошо, луи, — вашингтон обматывает его ладонь куском белой ткани.

 _всё хорошо_.

его сгибает пополам, мигрень вбивается в сознание беспардонно, не церемонясь, а на кончике языка всё вертится

 _всё хорошо_. 

он открывает глаза. снова.

и оказывается там же — в комнате джорджа вашингтона. мужчина глядит на него встревоженно, и де рише уже точно знает, что он скажет дальше:

 _— у вас кровь, луи_.

«не может быть, не может быть, не может быть», — кричит у него всё внутри, но неужели реальность поменяется от того, что в душе кружится вихрь? видения не повторяются так быстро, они вообще не повторяются: они дают возможность взглянуть на обстоятельства под другим углом. увидеть упущенные возможности или лазейку, в которую ещё можно нырнуть, выбрав совершенно другой путь.

а что сейчас?

он не понимает.

«ты прекратишь это повторять или нет?» — одёргивает он себя. сколько можно? нужно идти, а не спрашивать. keep your mind open and rational, louis.

луи поднимает ладонь: внутреннюю сторону рассекает только затянувшийся и уже вновь раскрывшийся порез.

сейчас его закружит в водовороте дежа вю.

— позвольте помочь, луи, — предлагает вашингтон, и это предложение звучит как нечто настоятельное, но вместе с тем и ласковое, _нежное_. де рише поднимает глаза.

смотреть людям в глаза для него всё равно что подставлять и себя под удар. увидит он — увидят и они. конечно, он умеет отгораживаться, но сейчас этого не делает.

они стоят друг напротив друга, и луи знает, что у него всё ещё не один вариант. всё ещё можно выбрать что-то другое, и всё будет иначе. видения показывают лишь часть временной линии.

— дайте руку, луи.

слово в слово.

ещё раз — и он, наверное, не выдержит. ноги не дрожат, о нет, но он словно бы слабеет, и отнюдь не из-за кровопотери. у вашингтона красивая комната. даже картины кажутся не столь устрашающими, как в его собственной. камин затоплен, и мягкие блики плывут по воздуху. тепло. спокойно.

надёжно?

луи знает, что сейчас будет второй раз.

 _— дайте руку, луи_.

и он даёт.

материя, виденая им во сне и ощущаемая сейчас, оказывается платком с монограммой. ну конечно.

вашингтон не отпускает его ладонь, и на этот раз луи не будет больно — это не видение. всё по-настоящему.

 _всё будет хорошо_.

⠀


End file.
